Signed
by NeverStopReadingNow
Summary: Bella has had dream to become a singer ever since she saw her mother singing. When in college with her friends she's dragged to a bar, where Famous music producer Edward Cullen see's her singing. Will he like what she has to offer?


Here on stage was were i was meant to be, that might sound cliché but it's true, ever since a young girl i would see my mother singing around the house, she always told me singing was the door to your emotions, and singing was a stress free way of letting them out in the open. I grew in a household were my parents, Charlie and Renee, weren't shy to show their love for each other even without using words they were able to show the pure passion with just their eyes, there the kind of people I would of been honoured to turn out to be like. Every time my mum sang my dad looked at her like she was a angel from the skies above. I couldn't blame him, im sure i looked the same while she sung her happy tunes.

I remember asking her why she didn't become a professional singer, she replied with a laugh telling me how as a child she did with all her being, however as soon as she set eyes on my father Charlie in the first year of high school she knew she was meant to be with him for the rest of her years and that she wanted a family with him, and only him, and that singing could be done all over the world and even if she wasn't world famous, she was still living the dream, and when i came her life was complete. She taught me everything i know about singing, some of my favourite memories are of us making homemade bread with flour covering us from head to toe while singing the classics as loud as we could while dad came behind us and squeezed us to his chest.

From an early age i promised myself that I would fulfil what my mother didn't seek, I had been told, even from an early age that Inherited my fathers shinning features but my mothers beautiful voice. And from the age 5 I had already been told that I would have a very lasting career in the music industry. And by the time it was my Graduation I had already planned out how my life was going to a month after my graduation my parents were involved in a horrific car crash, they had been hit by a drunk driver, and the impacted had killed them both instantly. This came as such a shock as I had always planned them to be a permanent fixture in my life, and with them suddenly ripped away from me, nearly killed me emotionally.

I had a month until college was to start, and by then I had cried all my tears, as I'd of known that my mum and dad wouldn't of wanted me to suffer for long, and would of wanted me to carry on with life and do what I promised to myself, and after selling the house, I set off to Chicago and started my college life. With the inheritance I had gained from my parents decease and the money I received from the drunk driver, I was all set to supply myself with a healthy Amount to help me through college.

There on I met the only other family I needed. On the first day I met Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, they were my roommates, I had 2 because our room was bigger than the rest. And I wouldn't of had it any other way, I loved them both the minute I met them. Alice a little pixie ball of energy, while Rosalie was the tall stunning blond with looks that would make models fall to their feet and beg for, a little intimidating but a loyal best friend when you got to her heart. I considered them sisters. Then I was able to meet their boyfriends, of course they would have boyfriends they were to likeable not to. Jasper Whitlock a proper southern gentleman was Alice's dream, he would do anything she asked for in a heartbeat, and it was noticeable by everyone that they were made for each other, Alice even said they were soul mates. Then there was Emmett McCarthy 120 pounds of pure muscle, just as intimidating like Rose, but also like Rose once you gained their trust, he would show you his true colours which was in a big huggable bear. Jasper and Emmett gained their place in my heart as my brothers.

We were all one small family. I knew all about them , and they knew all about me and my parents, since I had no one to go home with on the holidays they made it their mission, even with my pleas Of not wanting to interrupt on family time, to have each other go to one another's houses. All of the families accepted me with open arms and I couldn't of asked for a better bunch to be stuck with.

We we're now in our 3rd year of college, all ready with it to be done and over with. Alice wanted to become a huge fashion desire, and I must admit she did shop like no one had see before, but she also looked amazing all the time, not a hair out of wanted to become a mechanic, surprising as it might be she was brilliant at what she wanted to do, and would put men to shame. Jasper wanted to become a Psychologist,he was brilliant to empathise with people's emotions, he had listened and held me a handful of times when something would catch me off guard and Remind me of my wanted to play football, it was his dream, just as mine was singing, and just like me he wasn't doing it for the fame, he was doing it because he loved it.

And now that's were I am in life, enjoying time with my family, before setting out my career.

' Come on Bella! PLEASE!' Alice hadn't stopped.

' Alice I'm fine just staying here, go have fun with the others. I have a bunch of homework I need to finish'

' I'm not taking no for an answer' she stood inches smaller than me, with her arms crossed looking at me with her eyebrows raised tall and bold. I groaned as I knew I was never going to win this discussion. I had my arms crossed as I looked around to find Rosalie laughing while holding a apple to her lips.

' ha ha, keep laughing Rose i just hope you never find me laughing as you stand defeated by Alice' I shot to her.

' Oh don't worry, i'll look forward to that..' She said as she swayed her way into her bedroom to get changed.

' YAY! Your going! Come on I have a lot to do, I have your close already set out for you, so go take a shower, so then I can do you hair and makeup' she clapped repeatedly as she started to walk away doing a little dance, probably beaming that she got me to give in... Like she didn't know I was going to!

I stopped my foot like a child and made my way into the shower, muttering to myself about the evil pixie.

* * *

Thanks for checking out this story, it's my first Fanfiction and I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review as it would mean a lot to me.

And don't worry, Edward will be making his appearance very soon.


End file.
